La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by AnimeLover in heaven
Summary: Quand la fille de ses rêves le rejette cruellement, Ken sera près à tout pour se venger. Prend garde, jeune fille.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! ceci est ma toute première fiction en français. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**Je ne suis pas la propriétaire de amour sucré ni de ces personnages. Il n'y aura pas juste Alexis qui serai gay, sinon. Mes OCs sont ma création, cependant. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Je la vois parler à Castiel. Elle est entourée de Lysandre, Dajan et Dakota qui la regarde amoureusement. Elle rie d'une blague du surfeur et sourie malicieusement. Cependant, sous son air angélique se cache un démon. En effet, elle n'hésitera pas à rabaisser quelque si cela lui permettra d'être populaire. Je me demande si elle à toujours été comme ça ou si mon amie d'enfance ne soit devenue une pimbêche en rentrant au Lycée. Elle était si gentille et douce...Tremblant, je m'avance vers le petit groupe et interpelle le sujet de mes pensées.<p>

''A-Alicia?''

Ils arrêtent leur conversation et me fixent. Je rougis d'embarras, mais continue sur ma lancée.

''Puis-je te parler une seconde?''

''Ken, sérieusement, tu me casses les pieds. Dégage, veux-tu?''

''Li...Alicia'' Je me rattrape, ayant remarqué son regard dédaigneux. ''S'il te plait, c'est important''

''Bon, t'as une minute. Go!''

''C'est privé'' dis-je d'une petite voix, en regardant le sol.

En soupirant, elle se tournent vers le reste de son harem masculin.

''Désolé les gars, je reviens tout de suite''

Se relevant, elle m'agrippe par le bras et lance un clin d'œil au reste de sa bande. Ceux-ci murmurèrent quelque chose d'incompréhensible et rirent juste après. J'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'ils se moquent de moi.

En arrivant dans une classe déserte, la route ayant été silencieuse, elle me demanda sèchement.

''J'espère que t'as une très bonne raison pour m'avoir interrompue'' dit-elle sans aucune sympathie.

Je lui expliqua mon départ pour ce camp militaire, demain. En haussant les sourcils, elle me demanda pourquoi. En lui expliquant que c'était à cause d'Ambre, elle me rit au nez. Sans me démonter, bien que je voulais pleurer à ce point, je lui posa ma question finale.

''Alicia, on se connait depuis la maternelle, toi et moi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard. Acceptera-tu de sortir, aller voir un film, au cinéma avec moi, ce soir?''

Je leva ma tête nerveusement. Elle semblait vouloir s'écrouler par terre, morte de rire. Qu'ai-je fais de si drôle?

''Ken...t'as toujours pas ? Je ne t'AIME pas. Non mais...t'es-tu seulement regardé dans le miroir? Tes lunettes sont énormes, tes joues enfantines et tes cheveux démodés. Je fais une tête de plus que toi! Tu ne peux même pas te défendre contre une blondasse décolorée. Imagine un peu la honte si une fille aussi populaire et classe comme moi sortait avec un nul comme toi! Ma réputation sera fichue. Il me faut un mec, un vrai. Putain, la chance me sourie vu que tu t'en va. Casse-toi d'Amoris le plus vite possible!''

Et elle me planta là, sidéré, blessé et triste. Des larmes que j'essayai en vain de retenir coulait sur mes joues librement. Comment ai-je pu tombé amoureux d'une pétasse pareille?

* * *

><p><em>point de vue d'Alicia<em>

Une rumeur circule dans le lycée. Un garçon plutôt mignon arrivera aujourd'hui dans ma classe. Sera-t-il du genre gentil ou renfermé. De toute façon, je le saurai bientôt. Je me demande s'il acceptera de manger avec moi, ce midi...

_PdV Neutre_

Alicia se rend dans la cour et s'assoit sous un arbre. Après quelques instants, un regroupement de garçons vient la rejoindre. Lysandre et Castiel, adossés contre le tronc de l'arbre, discutent de leur prochain concert, tandis que Nathaniel essaye de calmer les ardeurs de Dajan, Dakota et Jade, qui se disputaient le meilleure club. Armin joue sur sa console, laminant au passage le méchant Bowser.

Tout à coup, un éphèbe aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts entra dans la cour. Il écoutait de la musique sur son ipod. Alicia, le remarquant, arrangea sa mèche et partit le voir, dotée de son plus beau sourire.

''Désolé les mecs, je vais faire un petit tour.''

Elle s'approcha du nouveau arrivant et lui tapota l'épaule , feignant la timidité.

''Bonjour, t'es nouveau, c'est ça? Si tu veux, je peux te montrer l'école ...si tu le souhaite, bien entendu. Oh, en fait, je suis Alicia, et toi?''

Il la regarda avec dégoût, ce qui fait tressaillir la jeune demoiselle, n'étant pas habituée de recevoir ce genre de traitement venant du sexe opposé.

Il se retourna brusquement, ayant entendu deux voix, l'une appartenant à un jolie jeune fille rousse et l'autre, à un beau jeune homme blond. Ils semblaient parler une langue étrangère, mêlant le français avec un fort accent britannique. Des anglophones, pensant Alicia amèrement. Elle n'était pas familière avec l'anglais.

Le garçon brun, soudain beaucoup plus intéressé par l'arrivée des étrangers, commença à marcher vers eux. Alicia, bien décidée à ne pas gaspiller sa chance avec le nouveau, lui redemanda la question, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait faire pitié tellement elle semblait désespérée.

'' Attends voyons, peux tu au moins me dire comment tu t'appelle?''

Le brun s'arrêta, provoquant un cri de surprise de la jeune fille, qui avait couru derrière lui. Lentement, il retourna sa tête, et à son tour Alicia a pu apercevoir un sourire satisfait. Il la regarda dans les yeux, sourit encore plus et le lui dit, avant de la planter.

''Moi?...J'suis Kentin.''

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tout personne ayant lu ce prologue. Si vous avez un commentaire constructif ou vous avez tout simplement envie de me féliciter (oui je sais, quelle fille modeste) alors ne vous gêner pas, laissé moi une review. Je précise que je n'ai pas de beta reader , alors pardonner les fautes que j'ai surement commise. Sur ce, à bientôt! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Joyeux Noel et Bonne année à tous! Ma paresse s'est enfin décimée le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'espère que tu apprécieras cette continuation et pardonneras mon retard (cette personne peut très bien se reconnaître).**

* * *

><p><em> P.O.V. Alexy<em>

La classe est beaucoup plus bruyante que d'habitude. Les filles ne peuvent s'empêcher de parler du nouveau. Pour être franc, je suis moi aussi très curieux de le rencontrer. Il paraît qu'Alicia s'est fait rembarrer par lui. C'est Ambre qui doit être contente! Cette garce a enfin eu ce qu'elle méritait. Je me surprends moi-même d'une telle pensée. Voyez-vous, Alicia et moi sommes loin d'être les meilleurs amis au monde. En fait, nous nous supportions pas. La raison est simple : elle ne tolère pas mon homosexualité.

En parlant du démon, la voilà qui entre dans la salle. Elle m'envoie un regard dégoûté et je lui réponds par un sourire. Il faut être gentil et respectueux avec tout le monde, même si ce 'monde' est une vipère venimeuse. Elle semble de mauvaise humeur et son corps tremble de rage. Je pouffe discrètement et elle explose, rouge de colère.

''Toi l'homo, on t'as rien demandé''

Les rares occupants de la classe se turent et nous regardèrent. Mon sourire se transforme en grimace et je lui tire la langue, puis je l'ignore. On reste zen.

Elle eu une expression colérique, mais redevient joyeuse en voyant le regard incrédule des élèves présents.

''Désoler Alexy, je me suis un peu emportée. Il y a rien de mal à être gay.''

C'est ça, une petite excuse et elle redevient un ange aimé du peuple. Les autres lui sourient. Je reste interdit, mais je secoue la tête et lui souries aussi .

''Pas grave Lia, on peut tout faire des erreurs''

Une veine surgit, visible sur son front. Aurais-je touché un point sensible en l'appelant par ce surnom?

Le professeur arrive enfin en classe et nous dit de nous asseoir. Comme toujours quoi! Le temps que les non-motivés et les retardataires (mon frère? Je lui choppe au passage sa console. Qu'il boude ailleurs.) se placent, cinq minutes du cours ont passés. M. Faraize, trop gentil pour reprendre le comportement de certains, commence son cours avec un message. Le nouveau. Ou plutôt les nouveaux. Un mec et une fille.

M. Faraize prend la parole après avoir calmé ses étudiants avec des fausses promesses de retenues. Il demande aux nouveaux de renter en classe.

La fille entre en premier. De long cheveux bouclés et rouges voltigeaient de toute part, lui donnant un air sauvage et inaccessible. Des yeux verts émeraude , une poitrine peu développée et un sourire éclatant montraient une certaine confiance en soi. Une fille jolie, sans nécessairement être belle, pétillante et garçon manqué. Je sourie, étant sur qu'elle et moi serons de très bons amis. Mon regard se tourne vers le garçon et je reste bouche-bée.

Un corps musclé, des yeux perçants, des cheveux bruns, l'homme qui se tenait devant moi était beau. Magnifique. Il accroche mon regard. Je lui décoche un sourire narquois,il rougit et détourne ses yeux. Intéressant.

La fille rousse toussote pour attirer l'attention, puis la recevant, se présente.

''Bonjour, je m'appelle Merida et je suis une princesse qui transforma sa mère en ours. Non je déconne, en fait mon nom c'est Dallis MacAinsly et oui je suis écossaise. Non je ne mange pas le haggis tous les jours et je ne me reproduis pas avec les moutons, alors s'il vous plait, mettez-vous les clichés là où je le pense. Je suis une fille honnête, gentille et qui aime beaucoup aider les gens, mais ne me cherchez pas trop. Vous n'aimeriez pas ce que vous trouveriez.''

Elle finit son discours avec une révérence, laissant l'assistance médusée. Je l'aime bien, cette fille. Elle fera des ravages à Amorys, c'est certain.

Le garçon, ayant l'air désintéressé, finit par se présenter, lui aussi.

''Mon nom est Kentin et je ne tolérera aucun diminutif. Alors oubliez tout de suite les Ken, je suis pas une Barbie, et les mièvreries du genre Kenichou. J'appréciera qu'on me laisse tranquille, maintenant''

Sa prestation jeta un froid. Les filles le foudroyèrent du regard alors que les garçons commencèrent à chuchoter des dérivés spéciaux. Une tête dure, va! Kentin sourie et rajoute,

''Bon, je m'excuse de mon comportement, mais je me suis déjà fait harceler aujourd'hui, voyez vous.'' dit-il en fixant Alicia.

Celle-ci rougit et baisse les yeux sous le rire de la classe. Castiel et Nathaniel ne semblent pas amusés ,cependant. Ce faire des ennemis le premier jour d'école, le représentant des élèves et la racaille de surcroît, n'est pas l'idée du siècle, mais Kentin n'en avait cure. Il s'amusa de son petit effet et reprit

'' Les filles, je sais que je peux vous faire rêver, mais rester dignes quand même!''

Les rires doublèrent. Alicia était au bord des larmes. J'étais assez content. Elle récolte finalement ce qu'elle a semé.

Nathaniel, furieux, lui cracha au visage,

''Kentin, ceci n'est pas un comportement exemplaire d'un homme, excuse toi immédiatement à Alicia''

''Aie-je cité un nom? Je pourrais bien parler de Dallis, tu sais?'' dit-il en prenant la rousse par la taille. Celle-ci rie et acquise de la tête.

M. Faraize, oublié dans le décor, fait entendre sa voix.

''Bon les jeunes, on s'est assez amusés comme ça. Kentin, les blagues de ce genre ne sont pas permises, alors soit gentil et arrête. Maintenant vous deux'' dit-il en pointant les nouveaux ''Assoyez-vous près d'Armin et d'Alexy ,ce sont les jumeaux de la dernière rangé à droite.''

Ils s'approchent de nous et Kentin s'assit à ma gauche. Je lui lance un regard complice et lui demande à voix basse, le cours ayant recommencé, une question simple.

''Elle t'as mené la vie dure à toi aussi?''

Surprit, il tourne sa tête vers moi et me dévisage.

''...Je suis pas le seul, alors?''

Nous nous sourîmes et reportâmes notre attention vers le professeur. Une amitié vient de naître...

* * *

><p><em>Bon, ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire. Il peut paraître non important, mais la complicité d'Alexy et Kentin et très TRÈS importante pour la suite. Je viens de conclure la saga description, alors j'espère pouvoir faire avancer l'histoire au prochain chapitre. Je n'ai toujours pas de beta reader, alors désoler pour les fautes. Sinon, je ne mord pas, laissez-moi une review!<em>


End file.
